Those Who Wronged Him
by Intuitive Dreamer
Summary: Koushiro comes back from the dead to avenge his own death, Taichi, in later chapters, becomes mentally unstable and thinks Takeru is Koushiro, and Mimi is trying to figure out what the hell is going on. 4th chapter is up...
1. Chapter 1

He lied on the floor, with his chest full of bleeding wounds. His blood, just as crimson as his hair, and as he tried to get up, a foot stomped him down. And he gasped for the air that was knocked out.

It all happened so sudden, so unexpected, no one could've seen it coming.

The boy looked up, heartbroken to see his former comrade and current murderer, and he cried, "You too, Taichi?"

And the only thing his long, brown haired comrade did was grab him by the collar of his shirt. The boy Taichi had tears streaming down his eyes, as he brought the red-haired boy to his ear, and whispered, "Koushiro…"

And while Taichi whispered his name, Koushiro repeatedly begged Taichi, "Please, Taichi…don't," he held tears in his eyes, and whimpered, "You don't have to-"

But Taichi shushed him, soothingly calming him down, consoling him, "Koushiro, I'm so sorry," and clutched the already bloodied knife in his hand.

Koushiro still begged Taichi to stop what he was doing, "Tai-" his appeals were silenced as the dagger pierced Koushiro's skin and straight into heart.

And gouts of blood squirted out as Koushiro started to cough blood up, at the same time trying to gasp for air.

The blood stained Taichi's clothes, and more blood covered Taichi as Koushiro collapsed on him. The blood came out in patterns, the same patterns as a heartbeat, and blotted Taichi's clean, white T-Shirt, and jeans. Taichi repeated again, "I'm sorry," then louder, "I'm sorry," and then screamed, "I'm sorry!" Falling into tears, embracing the dying body of Koushiro Izumi, Taichi cried for him. And what was Koushiro's response?

Not positive, not welcoming, not reassuring. No, after the hurt and confusion that came upon him, with the first thrusting of the dagger into his chest, the pain and hate started. Betrayal overpowered trust, hatred overpowering friendship. With every thrust, came cries for vengeance in Koushiro's mind. But was he in any position to commit a heinous act? Of course not, his body lied there mangled and beaten, bloody and bruised.

Koushiro only whispered into Taichi's ears, words of genuine hate, "Go die," and then his head collapsed onto Taichi's shoulder, his eyes closed, his chest splayed open, his hands losing its grip, and finally breathed no more.

Taichi only cried over his comrade's dead body, hearing those words only brought him more guilt. Surrounding him, where the other Digidestined, who watched the act, as if a theatre scene. In disbelief that such a deed could be committed by two friends.

But were the faces, shocked? Were their faces full of anger and outrage at Taichi's act? No, they were full of mourning and sadness, as they watched Taichi cradle Koushiro's empty shell of a body.

Watch. Their faces are saddened, for they have done so as well. They all have stabbed Koushiro as well, as they held their own daggers, bloodied along with their shaking hands.

And all of the Digidestined: Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Jyou, Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Ken. They all have listened, as they heard the vile laughter, the laughter of a truly evil being. And they looked up, full of disdain, at the creature. Who was it? It was none other than Malomyotismon himself. As he sat above, on the throne above them all, the Digimon remarked, "I didn't believe you could all do such a thing! You all are just as evil as I!"

And then as Malomyotismon continued laughing, Taichi yelled, "We did it! Now give us back our Digimon and let us go!"

Malomyotismon laughed harder, "I can give you what you committed yourselves for," then waved his hand, then the Digidestined's Digimon were freed from their cages aside from them. Malomyotismon informed the group, "I could destroy you all, but the guilt and agony that is growing within you, beckons me to spare you."

And before Malomyotismon flew away, he informed the group, shoving the truth of their crimes in their faces, "Pathetic humans, you will all be consumed by your guilt, your sadness, and no matter how much you try to forget it, it'll come back with a vengeance, and when it does, you'll all be destructive to your own ends. How entertaining that will be to watch," then the Digimon left, leaving the Digidestined to embrace their Digimon.

Tentomon was freed from his cage, he saw it all, and how they ruthlessly slaughtered his partner. He flew to Koushiro's lifeless body; he nudged it, calling his name. But to no avail, the only response was blood oozing out of Koushiro's wounds, forming a lake of crimson blood.

While Tentomon mourned for his loss, the other Digidestined were approached by their Digimon, who were saddened as well, and they embraced each other, happy to see that their partners are not harmed. But they seemed to have already forgotten Koushiro's death, his life for theirs. Until they were rudely reminded as the pool of blood approached the Digidestined. And as it approached them, the Digidestined recoiled in fear, and were forced to see the mangled body of their comrade.

Sora was the first to say anything, telling the group, "We shouldn't have done it," tears again welled up in her eyes, "We could've found another way, we could've-"

Taichi ferociously yelled, "There was no other way! It was do as he said and kill Koushiro, or end up killing ourselves and our Digimon," and then as Taichi blinked, another stream of tears fell down from his face, and looking at Koushiro's calm expression on his face, then he thought inside, "Besides, Koushiro would've understood,"

* * *

In New York...

Mimi felt that something was amiss; she looked up into the sky, wondering what could've happened. She was still in New York, and her family was having a barbeque out at Central Park. Her mom was cooking hamburgers, but desperately needed the buns to place the patties on. Mimi's mother looked up with a spatula in her hand and called out to Mimi, "Mimi? Is there something wrong?"

And Mimi stared out to the sky, finding the sun setting behind the skyscrapers, she felt something. Something that she couldn't explain, as if, a part of her just died. But she couldn't put her finger on it. When her father placed a hand on Mimi's shoulder, she stopped staring, and hears her father ask what was wrong. Mimi turned around, and answered, "Nothing, just thought I heard something that's all,"

Her mother called out to Mimi, "Can you get those buns here? The patties are getting overcooked!"

Mimi scrambled for the buns on the picnic table, shouting, "Right, sorry!"

When Mimi handed the bag of buns to her mom, she thought, "When I get home, I'll ask Taichi how the battle with Malomyotismon went,"

* * *

In the World of Darkness…

"There's a lot of anger in this one," hissed a sinister voice.

_Koushiro's body was carried on the back of Garurumon, and taken to a cliff overlooking the Digital World._

"Yes, much", bellowed a deep voice, "Desire to kill,"

_Digmon started to burrow a hole, just the right size for the redhead's body._

"And a thirst for blood!" added the sinister voice.

_They placed the body in the hole, and buried the empty shell. _

"We could use him, use him to reclaim the Digital World,"

"Of course! His negative energy could feed us for years!"

"Wait!" cried the sinister voice.

The deep voice asked, "What is it?"

"Something doesn't feel right…"

_It was nightfall, and the group left with tears and guilt in their eyes, leaving the dead body of Koushiro Izumi to decompose._

"The anger, the hate, its…"

"Yes? What is it?"

_As they left Koushiro alone, in the dark and cold, to fend for itself, the spirit of Koushiro Izumi pries its way out of the grave. _

_And cries for vengeance, against all who have wronged him. _

"It's alive!"

This is the testament of a madman, one who cannot stop crying, who cannot stop dying no matter how alive he felt. Nothing can compare to the pain, the sorrow he felt, or the agony he once felt and still does.

It was relatively quick, one can insist, for him to die…

But just not quickly enough…

* * *

To be continued…

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Review if you want more.


	2. Chapter 2

"We won't ever talk of this," Taichi announced to the group as they rematerialized back into the Real World, they were in the Computer Lab at school, "And if people that know the Digital World ask where he is, we say he died trying to fight Malomyotismon. And if people that don't know the Digital World ask, we tell him he died in a car accident,"

It was dark, and the only thing that gave light in the room was the computer used to come back from the Digital World and from there, Hikari stared into the monitor, as the rest gave nods and murmurs of agreement. She felt grief-stricken, and out of sorrow asked, "What about Koushiro?"

Most of the kids were staring at her, some saddened, some surprised, but Taichi who was across from her, remained stolid, his face showing an apparent indifference. He insisted, "Koushiro's dead, there's nothing we can do about it. Why did you even bring that up?"

Hikari looked at Taichi, her eyes welling up with tears, and uttered, "It seems like…" she started to lose articulation with the many faces that seemingly stare at her, challenging her to finish her sentence.

"Well?" Takeru asked.

"What were you going to say?" Miyako added.

Hikari, nervous and frightened, shook her head, expressing her decision not to share the thoughts sealed in her head.

The rest of the group just shrugged and left. Daisuke, Miyako, Ken, and Iori were the first to walk out, appearing to wave the murder off like professional assassins, and started to engage in small talk. Jyou left with Takeru, both solemnly exiting the computer room, not talking at all. Yamato held Sora, who appeared weak and saddened. While Taichi tried to mask his true feelings, of pain and sadness, appearing indifferent, yet, in his eyes he felt hurt, as if a part of him died. Their Digimon seemed distraught, but remained out of their decisions, choosing to obediently follow their partners.

Hikari remained, starting to regret her decision. Gatomon stayed by her side, and looked up to her partner, asking, "What were you going to say,"

Hikari sighed, heading out the front door, "we're getting away with murder," and Gatomon ran after her.

* * *

"I find it hard to believe," Koushiro hissed, or more of his crying spirit, "that my own friends could find it in them to kill me," He dug out of his grave, his wounds healed, nowhere to be found, only to have his clothes still in tatters, his skin was as pale as the moonlight, and his eye pupils nothing more than a deep, endless black.

"The memories, they mean nothing to them, they regret not their actions, nor do they concern themselves with my absence, it's only fitting for me to remind them of their misdeeds…painfully," and Koushiro walked away into the darkness of the forest. Before he headed to the Digital World, he made a quick detour, fading away from the Digital World, and throwing himself into the World of Darkness.

There was nothing but coldness, the surroundings was mere pitch-blackness. And he could see it, yes, the torches lighten up a pathway, to a rocky mountain, and at the top of the torch-lighten path, was the lair of Devimon.

"Lord Devimon! Lord Devimon!" a Demidevimon screamed, flapping its wings at an anxious pace. Travelling through the halls and into the Throne Room where Devimon sat.

Irritable, the Devimon demanded, "What?"

Demidevimon yelled, "A Digidestined is here!"

"What Digimon does he fight with?"

"None!"

"What? Are you pulling my leg?"

"No, my Lord, of course not! The Digidestined is powerful on its own, the guards attack, and then are just brushed off like dust bunnies!"

"Impossible! How-"

But it was too late, as the Demidevimon that was before Devimon was taken by his hand, and mercilessly crushed. And the crimson-haired, pale-skinned Digidestined cocked his head to one side, and requested, "Devimon, I need a favor from you,"

The Devimon looked suspiciously at the Digidestined, inspecting him, and then waved him off, "You cannot be real, Malomyotismon had you killed by your own friends,"

"I have died, but now I have returned, and ask for your assistance,"

"Impossible, how did you come back from the dead?"

Koushiro merely smiled cynically, and answered, "I was resurrected, with my longing of justice, the powers of Darkness was merciful and revived me, or by spirit at least, and now I wander the globe, serving justice to those who have wronged me. And I have come to you, to repay that debt, and ask for another one,"

"State your demands," the interested Devimon demanded.

"I want you to take out Malomyotismon,"

The Devimon laughed, irritating Koushiro, who then jeered, "Are you a Ladydevimon who doesn't want to break her nails?"

The Devimon's laughter ceased, and Koushiro continued, "Malomyotismon is nothing more than a walking shadow of your greatness. Take him down; reclaim your title as the Lord of Darkness, and I promise you, you shall be rewarded,"

"And what would that reward be?"

"Why, to do what Malomyotismon failed to do, destroy the Digidestined, and bestow upon you the Digital World,"

"Lies!" Devimon pointed out, "You are a Digidestined as well, you could never betray your friends,"

Koushiro gave Devimon a look of pure hate, a face that gives a person looking at it a feeling of stupidity and in a blink of an eye Koushiro was right in front of Devimon, his hand around the throat of the evil Digimon, and started to choke him, "Don't ever call them my friends," Koushiro hissed, "If anything they are dead to me, or shortly will be, do you understand,"

The Devimon tried to gasp for air, and grunting, "I do,"

Koushiro relaxed his grip, and gave a sick smile, petting the Digimon on the head, "Now…lend me your ear,"

"I'm all ears," the Devimon breathed.

"Very funny," Koushiro backed down from Devimon's throne, turning around to look Devimon in the eyes, "How dare you, treat your guest in such a manner, moreover, I have come bringing good news, to which has fallen upon your rotten deaf ears, do you care to fix that or shall I resurrect Piedmon and request his obedience?"

Devimon reluctantly beckoned, "No, go on, tell me your…" Devimon chose his words carefully, "proposition,"

"Right, Malomyotismon has been a target of mine for years, but now, I thank him for his vile characteristics, as he has revealed the traitors I've considered 'friends', so I will give him a quick death, by a fellow evil Digimon, which would be you," Koushiro pointed at Devimon, "by the time you defeat Malomyotismon, I will give you, what the Darkness has for so long desired, the Digital World,"

"Forgive me for inquiring, but how do you propose to do that?"

"Do not worry, I will dismantle the damned fraternity that is called the Digidestined, by destroying the core members, or at least… having them overwhelmed in their own thoughts, their own guilt, their own sadness, that you will find the Digidestined nothing more than the fly in your soup,"

"Sly, just as you are evil. But what shall you do when I have taken the Digital World, and the Digidestined destroyed?"

"We shall see, shall we?" Koushiro bowed down as Devimon nodded, and Koushiro nodded back with another sick smile, advising, the future, _Lord of the World of Darkness and the Digital World_, to, "not be so serious," and seemingly faded away into the Darkness, and embarked to what he called, the Real World, to do his dirty business.

Devimon commented on the meeting, "That boy's nuts!" then he called out to a Vilemon, a few shrieks could be heard, before a demonic, monkey like Digimon came out, and flew to Devimon, and Devimon ordered, "Gather the army, we set out for Malomyotismon's lair tonight,"

* * *

_Hey _:)

Mimi types on her computer, she saw that Taichi just logged in for instant messaging. She just got back from a wonderful barbeque dinner with her family, but Mimi was also preoccupied with what she felt while there in Central Park. The feeling was bizarre, as if something was amiss, but nothing she could clarify. Finally, the program indicated that Taichi started typing…

_Hi_

Then Mimi jumped right onto the question…

_How did the battle with Malomyotismon go?_

She waited for a bit, but then started to think that something was up. Usually, for Taichi, these kind of questions would be easy to answer. It was more of either like 'we kicked evil Digimon butt!' or 'we lost,' she then typed another '?' to make sure that Taichi was paying attention. The program indicated that Taichi started to type…

_We lost :(_

Mimi typed…

_Oh… that sucks_

Taichi typed…

_Yeah…_

Then Mimi asked…

_So how is everyone else taking it? Sora? Koushiro? Jyou?_

Taichi typed…

_Oh, they're holding up, we plan on resting for a bit, and fighting Malomyotismon again in a week_

Mimi typed…

_Oh, well what about Sora, Koushiro, and Jyou?_

Taichi typed…

_Sora's a bit upset, but she'll be fine since she's probably gonna get laid soon by Yamato. Oh! I think Jyou pooped his pants, I swear when we got back I smelled it coming from him!_

Mimi typed…

_LOL. How did Koushiro take it?_

Taichi didn't type for a while, in fact, he didn't even bother to type. Mimi waited for a good 5 minutes until she entered a '?' then another one 5 minutes later, and then she realized that she punched a nerve. Or better yet, something bad happened. Mimi tried not to think of it as much, she kept the connection on just in case Taichi had to do something for his mom and he couldn't respond. But after a few hours of surfing the web, she realized that Taichi didn't respond and went offline. She sighed, and decided to call Sora later, to ask what happened to her friend, Koushiro Izumi.

* * *

Two days after Koushiro's death…

"Who shall be the first one? The one that I will bring mercy over, and give him a quick death? How shall I choose? Perhaps, I shall recount the events, yes, who stabbed me first?" Koushiro thought for a while, wandering through the graveyard of Odaiba, it was dark and misty, but he went through as if it was a walk in the park. Then stopped, finding his answer, "Ah, yes, it was Daisuke, yes it was him. He was the first to stab me; he shall be the first to die. For Daisuke has known me the less, his reasons for murder were valid. Why should a man care for the life of one he seemingly just met? He shouldn't. And Daisuke has come and gone, time and time again; we pass by every so often, a hello and a goodbye, but nothing more. Because of this, his death will be short, quick, and merciful. I have no quarrel with those I barely know," and Koushiro continued to walk through the graveyard, and out into the streets of Tokyo.

It was late out, and the lights were slowly shutting down, an occasional car passes by, but nothing more. Koushiro walks through the street, and then stops to lean on a nearby streetlight. There are other lanes of streetlights nearby, but the Darkness is ever surrounding him.

"How shall I destroy him? Fire? Lead? Or maybe just by my own hand? So many ways, so little time," Koushiro mused over the method of his current victim's demise, and then saw Daisuke conveniently walking by with Demiveemon in his arms across the street. Koushiro muttered, "I see fortune's been kind to me," and ran up behind him to eavesdrop in a conversation…

"Davis, why are we out here so late?"

"Shh, be quiet Demiveemon! You'll probably wake up Hikari!"

"Her house is at least two stories off the ground!"

"So? Gatomon might hear us, she's a cat, she might have super-kitty powers or something!"

"Why do you want to see Hikari this late?"

"I overheard Hikari tell Miyako that she couldn't sleep well lately so I figured I could keep her company ever since, well, you know…"

"You mean when you killed Koushiro?"

Daisuke grimaced, along with Koushiro, and Daisuke scolded his Digimon, "Demiveemon, be quiet! We promised not to talk about it remember! What if someone overheard you say that?"

"But there's no one even out here!"

Koushiro started to chuckle from behind, "If only they knew that I can hear them," and then he saw a car drive by and it dawned on him, "I got it. With his lust, I'll throw him into temptation, and lead him to his own demise,"

And in a flash of an instant, he faded away, and rematerialized at a 24-hour service convenient store near Daisuke. With his powers, he transformed himself into Hikari, wearing a slinky red dress with evenly placed makeup on 'her' face, along with shiny earrings and stilettos for shoes.

The 'Hikari' snatched a bottle of vodka, and walked out. Spotting Daisuke across the street close by, 'she' waved her hand, "Hey Daisuke, what're you doing out here?"

And Daisuke stopped, blushing and caught off guard, he didn't say anything as 'she' walked briskly towards him with a bottle of vodka in 'her' hand, and soothingly told him, "How have you been these past few days?"

Daisuke blushed, and didn't say anything, so Demiveemon asked his own curious questions, "Who are you talking to, Davis?"

And Daisuke became angered, silencing Demiveemon, scolding him, "Demiveemon! That's rude! Don't you have any manners?"

The 'Hikari' giggled, and held out the bottle of vodka, "Hey, you want some?"

Daisuke was at first a bit hesitant, "I don't know…"

"Oh, come on, a little alcohol won't hurt," the 'Hikari' seductively said, whilst fondling Daisuke's chest, and falling into his arms as Demiveemon was dropped to the ground. Demiveemon yelled, "Hey! What was that for?"

"There's a park nearby…" the 'Hikari' hinted, "you wanna play with me?"

A mesmerized Daisuke followed her into the park, were there was a single playground set with a few benches surrounded by road. But he left a confused Demiveemon, "Wonder what's up with him… Oh well, I'll go back home, maybe he has some donuts leftover!" and his Digimon hopped away, leaving Daisuke with 'Hikari'…

"How are you feeling, Daisuke-kun?" 'Hikari' and Daisuke were at the park, with an empty bottle of vodka lying in the sand, as Daisuke was swinging slowly on the swing set, along with 'Hikari' sitting on his lap, holding him tightly.

"Oh, I feel so… bleh," Daisuke, managed out, as he laid his head on 'her' shoulder. 'Hikari' giggled, and told him, "That was so manly of you, drinking all of that alcohol in one swig!"

"Yeah, I know…" he whispered into 'her' ears, and 'she' held his face up and looked into his eyes, 'she' offered, "You know what I wanna show you?"

Daisuke eyed 'her' breasts, intoxicated, he sluggishly nodded. 'She' smiled and then pressed 'her' lips onto his lips, saying, "It was good to see you..." the 'Hikari' proceeded to push Daisuke off the swing set, and down onto the ground.

"Wha?" and then 'Hikari' started to morph back into 'her' original self. The hair drew back, and changed to crimson red, the soft, brown eyes became nothing more than large black pupils, and the skin became pale, with a ghostly aura. 'Hikari's' slinky dress started to become tattered and changed colors as well as the attire itself, all to a shredded green overcoat, and torn up grey pants; the sick smile came back, as well as the unusual gestures that come from an undead child.

"K-Koushiro?" a scared Daisuke shrieked.

"Yes?" Koushiro asked grinning.

"Wha-what. How. Why?"

"No time for questions, Mr. Daisuke," Koushiro playfully told him, grabbing his legs and starting to drag him outside the park, while informing the drunk Digidestined, "As now, it's time to die,"

"No, no, I-" Daisuke tried to dig his nails into the ground, but his fingers were numb, without strength as he was drunk. He tried to scream, but he was so intoxicated that it became nothing more than whimpers. He tried to resist, but he had no strength to resist his murderer.

Koushiro stopped at the sidewalk, the street to his back. Daisuke had his face to the ground as well as his whole body, whimpering for mercy. But Koushiro only laughed at him, "It's so adorable to see you grovel as so. No wonder why you wanted to stab me, no wonder why you wanted to kill me! I never knew that it could be so exhilarating!"

Daisuke was breaking out in tears; the fact that there was no hope for him took its toll on Daisuke. Koushiro continued, "Ah, don't be so sad! You should be happy that I've spared you the pain, the suffering that I'll put the others through!" but then a truck's horns could be heard, and then the huge lights of it could be seen in the distance, Koushiro happily told Daisuke, "Well, I wish I could talk more but you're rides here!"

And at the split second, where the truck was just inches away from the two, Koushiro hurled Daisuke in front of it. His body at first hit the hood of the truck, but then fell down to the ground. Daisuke twirled around while under the truck, his neck was broken and his arms and legs already were crushed. But he could still see what was going on, and he still breathed. Daisuke's body stopped right in front of one of the back wheels as they stopped, just inches away from Daisuke's head.

The truck stopped a little after the driver heard that he hit something. However, he just figured that it was a rock or some other minor road obstacle. The driver started up the truck, and the back wheels started to move towards Daisuke's head. Daisuke tried to yell, "Stop! Please! Don't-" and then Daisuke looked outside to find Koushiro crouching down, grinning evilly, and waiting to see the best part. Seconds later, Daisuke gasped, then, the truck's back wheels crushed Daisuke's skull, and just like popping a water balloon, the blood, and brain matter sprayed itself everywhere on the road. A vile sight, for only those who thirst for blood would laugh at it. And that's just what Koushiro did.

* * *

To be continued…

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Review if you want more.


	3. Chapter 3

"If I could die the way I wanted too, it would've been to die without regret, knowing that my friends loved me, and embraced by my own family," Koushiro uttered, "But now, with my comrades responsible for my own death, and my family nowhere to be found, I can only cry, and only hate," he lied outside, swinging on the swing set that Daisuke once swung on. But Daisuke wasn't there now, he was dead. Just like Koushiro, only truly and forever gone. Koushiro gazed up to the sky, it was becoming day again, and seeing the sun peak through the skyscrapers, "It was here," Koushiro remembered, "Yes, here that I was invited…"

_It was morning, and Koushiro was in 4__th__ grade. His mom thought it would be better to get out of the house, so he decided to bring his laptop and type in the playground then be nagged by his mother._

"_Hey, Iz, what are you doing?" It was Taichi; but a much younger form of him. _

_And there was Koushiro, calmly swinging on his swing, typing steadily on his computer; he looked up when approached, "Hm? Oh, nothing important," closing his laptop to prevent Taichi from knowing what was in his laptop. _

"_Summer's over, Iz, got any plans?"_

"_Um…," Koushiro intended to just stay at home and perfect a software program he just got his hands on, but shyly told him, "you know… computer stuff,"_

"_Just sitting on your computer all summer? Doesn't that get boring?"_

"_No, not really,"_

"_Well, I think you should do something more active; you know like when you joined the soccer club?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Don't you remember? You had to fulfill some physical requirement, so you joined my soccer club?"_

"_Oh, yeah, thanks for letting me join; I thought I wasn't that good,"_

"_No problem, what are friends for? So you wanna go to summer camp with me?"_

"_With you?"_

"_Hey, don't worry about it, I promise it'll be fun, it's just that… I got to have a sort of… buddy or something, one of those weird requirements,"_

_Koushiro wanted to say no, mostly because he'll have a hard time using his computer out in the wilderness, but he was indebted to Taichi, for letting him join the soccer club even though he wasn't that good, but it was either that or basketball, and he didn't exactly had the height for it at that time, so Koushiro decided, "I'd be more than happy to be your… buddy,"_

"_Ha, cool. Thanks, I promise you it'll be fun,"_

"_No problem," Koushiro added, "What are friends for?"_

Koushiro chuckled at the thought of going to summer camp; he really abhorred the idea, as he thought it would be a waste of time. But before Koushiro knew it, he was in the Digital World, saving Digimon with Tentomon, and befriending a bunch of people. He now watched a couple of birds fly by, curious, as it was Winter, and all the trees were more or less hibernating, looking dead and dreary, with scraggly branches reaching for the sky. But the birds flew by; they were a couple, probably good friends just fooling around before they migrate south. They landed on a branch, and one decided to groom the other's feathers, they must've really liked each other!

But then, after a little while, one of the birds just flew away, abandoning the one that was groomed.

And then a harsh memory returned into Koushiro…

_Koushiro still begged Taichi to stop what he was doing, "Tai-" his appeals were silenced as the dagger pierced Koushiro's skin and straight into heart._

_And gouts of blood squirted out as Koushiro started to cough blood up, at the same time trying to gasp for air._

_The blood stained Taichi's clothes, and more blood covered Taichi as Koushiro collapsed on him. The blood came out in patterns, the same patterns as a heartbeat, and blotted Taichi's clean, white T-Shirt, and jeans._

Koushiro recoiled in pain, overwhelmed with grief.

It was wonderful, being considered a friend by another person, but they are just words, and words mean nothing compared to action. And action screams loud and clear, and as deafening as it was, they never lie they speak truth, almost all the time. Apparently friends mean nothing to Taichi, especially when it comes to life or death situations, he'd choose himself all the same. As a selfish human, just like Daisuke, but Daisuke… He barely knew Koushiro, and that would be the only reason for him to thrust a dagger into Koushiro's back. But for Taichi, a friend he knew since 4th grade it would be truly evil. They have been friends for perhaps four years; they've been through adventures that would make Koushiro, Taichi's blood brother, and Taichi's response: to stoop to the level of nothing more than a selfish human, who barely knew Koushiro, nor cared for Koushiro's well-being, plunging the dagger into his heart without hesitation.

Grabbing a rock, Koushiro hurled it at the bird, still perched up on a bare branch, yelling, "What are you doing here?" the bird didn't move, Koushiro hurled another one, "Don't you see? He left you! He didn't care about you! It was all lies!" the rock missed the bird, and it only flapped its wings a little, it still remained. Koushiro took a larger one, yelling, "He never cared for you!" and the large rock hit the bird, overwhelming the bird. And it collapsed down onto the ground, twitching a bit, but not lively as it once was. Koushiro kneeled down to the and cradled the bird's body.

Before Koushiro knew it, he was crying again, and started to speak to the body, "You know, I can't believe I actually looked up to Tai, as a brother, and thought that he liked me as a brother as well. But now, I see, that I meant nothing to him, as I have killed you out of rage, Tai killed me out of greed, to save his own life, and not mine," Koushiro looked out, in front of him he could see the red tape, the police officers, the growing crowds of people, looking at the ugly sight with curiosity. The crushed skull of Daisuke, the blood splattered across the street and on the tires of the truck. Koushiro continued, "Then again, maybe we, humans, aren't cut out for those kinds of relationships…"

Then Koushiro looked down, to see the bird twitch less and less by the second. Heartbroken, worried that he killed an innocent bird, he begged, "Please don't die. Please," the bird still twitched less and less, tears were welling up, and falling down onto the bird's body, and onto the ground, "Please... I didn't mean to hurt you," but nonetheless, the bird died.

* * *

"Tai?" Hikari yelled from outside his room, she knocked on his door, awaited an answer but didn't receive one. He's been in there for quite some time; Taichi wouldn't eat, or wouldn't come out of his room for that matter. He wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Agumon. In fact, when it was time for Agumon to head back to the Digital World with the rest of the original Digidestined's Digimon, Taichi didn't bother to come out and say goodbye.

'Something's wrong', Hikari thought, 'he hasn't been this depressed or even this reclusive ever since he got me sick…' and she mustered up the courage to open the door to peer in, to see what Taichi was doing. The lights were off, the blinds were closed, and the bed wasn't used. All she could see was a lamp on, with Taichi sitting at his desk, scribbling something.

"Tai?" Hikari asked, an eerie feeling crept up on Hikari as she entered the room, then she decided to stay in the doorway, "Are you okay?"

The only response was more scribbling, as he murmured quietly, "Go away,"

"Tai?" Hikari asked.

Taichi yelled, "What?" keeping his eyes on the desk while scribbling.

Hikari recoiled in fear, but continued"It's Daisuke…" she stuttered, "H-he's dead, an accident,"

"Is that so," replied Taichi, still scribbling.

"Yeah… just outside of our apartment too," Hikari added, this time no comment from Taichi, so she asked again, "Is there something wrong?"

All of a sudden Taichi recanted, "_The egg" _

"What?"

"_The egg, it hatched,"_

"Taichi are you feeling alright?"

"_No, not that one, a Digimon egg!"_

"What about Digimon, Tai?"

"And out hatched an evil Digimon," Taichi said, he stopped scribbling with his ball-point pen, and shared his drawing with his little sister, a crude sketch of a Kuramon, an evil Digimon that could evolve into a Diaboromon, hinting that he was rethinking the fight between Taichi and Koushiro with Diaboromon.

"Tai?" a concerned Hikari asks.

Taichi smiled for a bit, and then weirdly enough turned back around, starting to scribble again without a word said.

"_It's all my fault!"_

Hikari gave a face, "What?"

Taichi continued, _"I was giving away our location every time I logged onto my computer, how can I of not thought of that before?" _Then Taichi sniffled a bit, and a large tear formed in his eyes, slowly falling down his cheek, hitting the paper he scribbled on, _"Good question! Now we're stuck here! Meanwhile Hikari is getting sicker and sicker because of you!"_ and then a few smaller tears started to form, signifying his guilt for bully Koushiro so.

Hikari felt unwelcomed with the mentioning of her name and reluctantly decided to leave him be for now, as there were more pressing matters, like Daisuke's death. So Hikari slowly closed the door, leaving Taichi to his nostalgic thoughts.

Hikari eyed Gatomon sleeping on the couch; her parents were on vacation, so Gatomon could loll around all she wanted in the apartment. Tiptoeing across the living room, she opened the door, quietly closing it and then ran off to meet up with Takeru , Iori, and Miyako at the site of Daisuke's death.

* * *

Miyako sighed, she just got off the phone with Takeru, who just told her that Daisuke was killed in an accident. She agreed to come down, and meet him at the site, something about identifying the body. She told her pink, fluffy Digimon to stay, that she was going down to work the cashier at the convenient store. It was best to leave the Digimon out of this.

Miyako patiently waited for the elevator to come after she pressed the down button. Then the lights started to flicker above her, and then shut off completely. It was still daylight out, but it was still relatively dark inside, it gave her this eerie feeling that she'll be jumped sooner or later. But as the elevator reached her floor, Miyako heard sobbing, like a small boy was crying just around the corner. She stopped, and called out, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

The sobbing continued, as if the boy never heard her. She just took one step toward the noise, and then the dead spirit of Koushiro collapsed on the wall beside her. She shrieked in horror, but didn't know who it was, it looked too young to be the Koushiro she knew, and yet it had the underlying similarities as Koushiro had. All she could see was the crimson hair, as his face was looking at the ground, it stumbled towards her like a drunk would. He cried, and moaned, in obvious remorse over something but only he himself would know what it was. His clothes were childish: an orange buttoned-up shirt, brown shorts, and purple tennis shoes. Miyako backed towards the elevator, pressing the floor button to get away from the creature. The creature noticed that Miyako was trying to get away from her, then looked up at her, and his face was revealed, Koushiro's face, except younger, with tears streaming down, he screamed, "Why are you running from me? If its the bird, it wasn't my fault?"

Miyako only yelled in horror, the elevator doors were starting to close on Koushiro, and he yelled, "It wasn't my fault that he's dead! I swear!" and cried more frantically. Then he screamed over his tears, "Don't run from me! Please! I don't want to be alone!" and then at the moment when Miyako appeared safe, as if the doors would shut the demon out and she'll be alone, Koushiro sprinted for the elevator, his arms swung all over the place, approaching the elevator like a zombie would attacking its victim. It was too late, the doors failed to keep the demon out, and Koushiro fell onto Miyako, who screamed for help, but help wouldn't come for her.

* * *

Hikari felt somewhat saddened by his death, at first it came as a shock when Takeru texted it to Hikari on her D-Terminal, but after that, she only fell into denial, choosing not to believe that another friend has just died. The three agreed not to let their Digimon find out that Daisuke is dead, enough has happened already.

However, as she approached the park, Hikari froze, and started to feel something odd at the first sight of the crime scene. Finally, she saw an image, almost like a flashback but more than that. It was as if she was really there, at the trunk of a big sakura tree, with pink leaves floating in the air. But that was all, just the sight of it, and then a feeling, an aching sadness.

She would've seen more if it weren't for Takeru yelling, "Kari!" then, Hikari was back at the park, and what she first saw, was a bloody body bag being wheeled away right in front of her. But Hikari felt something different, not the usual shock of thinking that Daisuke's crushed body would be in there, but sadness: a deep, uncontrollable melancholy. Takeru ran up to her, "Hey," he said as he approached her, then Takeru looked into her face, "Whoa,"

Hikari asked, "What is it?"

Takeru replied with a question of his own, "Are you feeling okay?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"You're crying," Takeru pointed to her tears, like a huge downpour they came streaming down her face, and dropped to the sidewalk at a constant rate.

"Oh…," Hikari responded, wiping her tears with her hands, "I don't know why though,"

"It's alright, we're all sad that Daisuke had to die, especially under such horrible circumstances," Takeru consoled Hikari by embracing her, "It'll be alright," The thing was, Hikari wasn't crying for Daisuke's sake, it was something more. Takeru advised her to go home, but Hikari insisted she will be fine. As they walked closer, the sadness intensified, and Hikari nearly collapsed to the ground in tears. But she didn't know why, Hikari just cried, feeling grief; being afflicted by something unexplainable and indescribable.

Sorrow. That was the closest description to the intense pain, sadness, and grief that Hikari felt. The closer she came to the crime scene, the worst it became, looking around, Hikari found that she was the only one breaking down in tears. Iori could be seen, his face shown grief, but not this intense. And then the sudden urge to embrace something overtook her, and she fell into Takeru's arms, clinging onto his shirt, letting the tears blot his shirt.

And Hikari, looked around again, finding Miyako absent, and tried to cry out, "W-where's M-miya-ya-k?"

"Miyako?" Takeru asked, whilst holding her in his arms.

Hikari only nodded as she blinked off another fresh set of tears. Takeru answered, "She said she'll be a bit late,"

Then a scream, a shout from a lady nearby, and the entire crowd looked up: The police, the bystanders, the trucker, Takeru, Iori, and even Hikari, wiping tears off her face. They all looked up to a tall skyscraper, "At the top!" the lady alerted the crowd, "Someone's going to jump! At the top!"

And they looked up, and it was none other than Miyako herself. Before anyone could do anything, before anyone knew it, she fell off; seconds later the cracking of bones could be heard on impact. Her spectacles came shortly after, and shattered into pieces with its collision.

"Miyako!" Iori yelled, approaching the body, along with Takeru, lying Hikari on the ground to tend the more urgent matter. But when they approached her body, the two didn't know what to do, finding all the bones broken, and some poking out of the skin, the splatter of blood across the far reaches of the street was made on impact, but surprisingly, Miyako was still conscience, breathing heavily for air, feeling the pain riddling her now crippled body.

Hikari stumbled to Miyako's crumpled body, as she whispered, "I didn't mean... to leave you alone,"

"Miyako, stay calm don't move!" Takeru advised her.

"Don't leave us! The paramedics are on their way!" Iori assured her.

But it was all in vain, as her spinal cord was shattered, the bones, beyond repair, and massive internal bleeding and excessive organ damage riddled her body. By the time the paramedics came, and were applying an anesthetic, she already died, in great pain already.

As Hikari came into inches with Miyako's lifeless body, she shrieked at first sight, and fell behind Takeru. Backing away, she uttered, "K-Koushiro?" she saw it, Koushiro, as young as when she first met him four years ago.

He looked young, with the orange button-up shirt, the khaki shorts, and those purple tennis shoes. But, at the same time, he looked very different; his skin was as pale as a ghost, contrasting with the bright hue of his red hair.

Hikari saw Koushiro, embracing the dead body of Miyako, with tears streaming down his face and whimpering. Then, a wave of sorrow hit her as she looked into his eyes. And then with an outbreak of tears, Hikari started balling her eyes out. As Iori, stared in shock at another lifeless corpse, Takeru ran up to Hikari, consoling her. And Hikari nearly leapt into him again, shielding herself from Koushiro's gaze, and found that the sorrow that she felt, the reason she fell into tears the closer she got, was because she was approaching the crying spirit of Koushiro Izumi.

* * *

He cried by day, He loathed by night

Nothing can compare to the sadness he expressed, or the grudges he held

Is there nothing to appease this poor soul's sorrow? Is there nothing to quench the wrath he bears?

One cannot say, as now, he is unstoppable.

* * *

To be continued…

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Review if you want more.


	4. Chapter 4

"Arukenimon! Get in here!" ordered Devimon from his throne in the Palace of Darkness, in the World of Darkness. A Digimon that appeared like a human female, wearing a red dress, masking her face with a big hat and sunglasses came marching in. She replied, "Yes your evilness?"

"How goes the battle?" Devimon demands.

"The battle with Malomyotismon? It went according to plan at first; we were about to storm his castle, the troops' were eager to kill, hating and loathing the enemies that dwelled inside. But then, all of a sudden, in the heat of battle, they put down their weapons, they stopped fighting, and started to cry,"

"Excuse me?" Devimon confusingly asked.

"Yes, when we had them on the ropes, everyone all of a sudden started to weep, like little babies. It was sick, especially seeing Malomyotismon cry as well,"

"He cried as well?"

"Believe me, it was best not to see it,"

"How weird… Then what happened?"

"Well, as we cried, and they cried; somehow, Malomyotismon managed to retreat with his forces before ours could retaliate,"

"What?"

"Well don't yell at me, we were all balling our eyes out…" Arukenimon admitted.

"How is this even possible?"

Then a weird, somewhat creepy voice came from the shadows, "I believe I have an explanation, Lord Devimon," then it revealed itself to be Mummymon, appearing as a human male, wearing a blue, gold-buttoned robe, and walking with a cane; his face was also disguised when wearing a blue cap, "I believe it is that Izzy fellow that you take orders from,"

"Is it? How does he even play a role in this? He's not even in the Digital World," Arukenimon pointed out.

Then Mummymon started to act infatuated, clasping his hands together and gleefully saying, "Oh my love, your shrewdness exceeds my expectations!" and then Mummymon tried to embrace Arukenimon, only to receive a punch in the face, but Mummymon remained persistent, until Devimon grew impatient with these antics, "Enough!" Devimon yelled, pointing to the two, "I didn't revive you to fool around, I revived you to OBEY me!"

Mummymon was on the ground when shouted by Devimon, and bowed down to him apologizing, "Yes, Devimon sorry," along with Arukenimon, equally afraid of being destroyed again by an Evil Digimon, bowed down, "If I do anything wrong, it's because Mummymon distracted me,"

Mummymon almost became infatuated again for some odd reason, until the tapping of Devimon's feet signified the waning patience Devimon had for Mummymon, and continued on explaining, "As you see, that Digidestined fellow was revived with strong powers; those strong powers can be separated into two denominations, one: hatred, giving him the will to be as sadistic and lustful for blood and vengeance. The other, I speculate, is sorrow: making him sad, in despair, lonely, having no will to fight and to grovel over past blunders so to speak,"

Arukenimon muttered, "So he basically cries like a bitch…"

Devimon ignored Arukenimon's comment, and filled in the blanks from Mummymon's explanation, "And that's why our troops have been acting unusual lately,"

Mummymon nodded, "Yes, the deceased spirit of Koushiro is connected with Darkness, as well as the Digital World in some way, how he feels affects our troops, as well as other Digimon,"

Devimon relaxed now in his throne, asked, "Mummymon, tell me, how can we control these powers?"

Mummymon hesitated, "Well, his powers are nearly omnipotent my Lord, there is no way to control them,"

Devimon growled, "Then what was the point of telling me all this?"

Mummymon attempted to appease him, "There is a way, to somehow influence the powers, perhaps, have the Digidestined feel one emotion and seal away the other one,"

Devimon demanded, "Well out with it you bag of bones!"

"Well… it won't be to your liking, Most Evilness,"

"What. Is. It?" Devimon hissed.

Mummymon cracked under pressure, blurting out, "Become his Digimon partner!"

A long silence, followed by uncontrollable laughter bursting out from Arukenimon, Devimon was not amused, "You want me to be a Digidestined's partner?"

"My Evilness! It isn't as horrible as it sounds! The Digidestined is corruptible, having Koushiro share his powers with you, he would be susceptible to your influence!"

"Impossible, the Digidestined is dead, that 'spirit' out there is only a projection of his dark emotions!" Arukenimon exclaimed.

Mummymon rebuked, "Have you ever heard the saying: Once a Digidestined, Always a Digidestined?" then he looked up to Devimon, who appeared to muse over the idea of being a Digidestined's Digimon partner.

Devimon, deep in thought, asked, "Is it even possible? For me to be a Digidestined's partner?"

Mummymon insisted, "It is My Lord, I promise you that. You must convince this Izzy, that it is best for him to accept you as his partner! Digimon and their Digidestined partners have a special bond, which has them share emotions, therefore if you take advantage of that bond; you can make your troops lustful for battle as much as you want,"

Arukenimon asked, "And what of the sorrow? You know, the one that makes everyone cry like a bitch,"

Mummymon continued to explain, "The sorrow that the Digidestined experiences is powerful, much more potent than hatred could ever be, however it is much less controllable than hatred, and therefore must be sealed away until we can learn to control it,"

Devimon still had his doubts, "I don't like the idea of 'sharing my feelings' with a Digidestined, no matter how corrupt he is,"

Mummymon reassured him, "Do not fret, My Lord. For it will be a rewarding experience,"

Arukenimon asked, her hands on her hips, "And how is it a rewarding experience?"

Mummymon replied, "If Devimon becomes the Digidestined's partner, then Devimon would be more likely to digivolve and-"

That was all Devimon needed to hear, and his eyes were full of lust at the sound of the possibility of 'digivolving' as that would mean more power, and more conquest. Devimon ordered the two out, to search for Malomyotismon, while he prepared a chat with the Digidestined, Koushiro Izumi.

* * *

Hikari froze, staring from behind Takeru, looking in shock and awe at the weeping spirit of Koushiro Izumi. He looked young, like when she first met him, however, Koushiro also looked sad, pale, and cold. When Koushiro's gaze met Hikari's, a frightened screech was made. As he approached the girl, trying to touch her hand, Hikari recoiled in horror, yelling, "No, get away from me!"

And those words echoed through Koushiro's mind, he closed his hand into a fist, and backed slowly away. Takeru asked, "Hikari, what are you yelling at?"

But the only thing Hikari said, as she buried her head in Takeru's chest was, "TK, I'm scared,"

Koushiro was shocked, hearing those words from her. They almost sounded… familiar.

Phasing through a bemused Iori, and the crowd that surrounded the children, Hikari looked in fear, gazing upon the spirit of Koushiro, as if he were a monster. Then he disappeared, with a new fresh set of tears in his eyes.

It was horrible, being regarded as a beast, regarded as scary and evil. And brought sorrow upon Koushiro, which sent shockwaves across the city. The farther people were from him, the less sad. But the closer they were the more suicidal and depressed they became.

Koushiro ran through the city, leaving a trail of depressed, weepy people in his wake. No one saw him, but felt his presence, as if hearing someone cry but being unable to find him. Most had one or two tears in their eyes, while others were balling their eyes out.

Through the buses, through buildings, through water, Koushiro ran through it all. Searching, looking, trying to find it, but never could it be found. A gnawing feeling came forth inside Koushiro, as if something was missing, something that he forgot a long time ago…

When he fell into despair, sitting on a bench in the park, Koushiro oddly enough, found the place he searched for, a Sakura Tree.

Looking behind, he found it bare, with prickly branches, it was winter and the tree was obviously in no rush to bloom into cherry blossoms.

But that didn't seem to faze Koushiro, not at all. Koushiro closed his eyes, as he approached the Sakura Tree.

"_TK, I'm scared!"_

Those words, they seemed so… familiar.

And Koushiro started to remember it all… bits and pieces were forming in his mind… and then when Koushiro touched the bare bark of the Sakura tree he remembered. But not only did he, at the instant that he touched the tree, a sort of shockwave traveled through the city, but it only could be seen, heard, and affect the original Digidestined.

Tai remembered. Hikari remembered. Takeru remembered. Yamato remembered. Jyou remembered. Sora remembered. Mimi remembered. Koushiro remembered.

And almost as if sharing one dream, the 8 children entered a brief flashback…together.

_It was the day, the day where the people of Tokyo would come out to the parks and gaze up at the beauties of the cherry blossoms. _

_A picnic… yes, most of them were at the picnic. Sora, Mimi, Jyou, Koushiro, they were there sitting on the cloth. _

_It was… a few years ago, it was spring, and the cherry blossoms were lovely. Some even broke loose from their branches and floated in the air. A beautiful sight to behold. _

_Mimi and Sora were chatting away, reminiscing on old times; impersonating people in the stories they told each other. _

_Jyou was reorganizing his emergency kit, making sure he had the right lotions, the right ointments for nasty bites or rashes that may come. _

_Taichi, Yamato, they entered an eating contest, who can eat the most sushi? They both ended up with bad stomach aches. Sora scolded Taichi and Yamato for doing such ridiculous antics, the two didn't know how to respond to Sora's scolds. So they hurled soy sauce her way, Sora dodged it, but it hit Mimi's clothes. She was upset, now that her blouse was stained with a distasteful color; crying a little, then regained her composure, and with a fiery rage like nothing seen before Mimi pelted the two with sushi. Taichi laughed, whilst being bombarded with raw fish and vegetables, Yamato retaliated by throwing a rice-ball her way, but she ducked, and it hit Jyou square in the face. Jyou collapsed out of shock, whilst Mimi, still in assault mode, proceeded to shove wasabi up the two boys' nostrils. Sora attempted to appease the fight. Koushiro chuckled a little, while typing on his laptop. _

"_TK, I'm scared!" yelled a young woman's voice from above, it was in the Sakura tree, the very one and only Hikari. She was hanging on a branch. Apparently TK dared her to climb up the tree with him. She complied, but Hikari slipped and now held on to dear life on that one single branch. Hikari screamed for help, but the group below was preoccupied with the food fight. She slipped and fell right onto Koushiro's lap. Crushing the laptop and everyone stopped and stared at Koushiro in silence. Hikari was afraid; no one has everyone once messed with Koushiro's laptop! But Koushiro's response was happy, cheerful and optimistic. Koushiro even offered to help Hikari with her tree-climbing problem… He laughed even, who needs a laptop? He can simply get a new one anyway! And as Koushiro laughed, so did everyone else. _

Then Koushiro abruptly opened his eyes, and found himself back at the same place, the very place where he was with friends, and was now alone.

That was the last time, that he was really ever happy. So happy, that not even a broken laptop could ruin it.

Koushiro remembered clearly now… that was the last time the gang was really ever together. Later on, everyone moved on… everyone changed, met new people, and got a new life. And where was Koushiro? Still back in his same old apartment, doing what? Programming the same old software on his same old computer.

And when he felt lonely?

_Hey Jyou you wanna hang out?... Sorry Koushiro, got exams to study for._

_Taichi? You wanna hang out?... Can't Iz, got to coach the soccer team!_

_Sora?... I wish I could… but I got to practice for this big tennis match!_

_Yamato?... Can't, got band practice. _

Don't bother with Mimi, she was already in America.

Don't bother with Takeru, and Hikari, they already met Miyako, Daiuske, Iori, and all those new Digidestined.

This sorrow, the hatred that Koushiro felt. He discovered that it was buried deep within him for some time… That it wasn't the stabbing that caused all the suffering; it was simply the catalyst, the trigger. All this time… Koushiro's been ignored, being alone, with no one to talk to but himself and his computer.

Koushiro leaned against the tree, and cried, for he was, and forever will be alone.

* * *

"That was weird… Miyako's death, then all of a sudden this flashback I mean," Takeru said, rubbing his head as he came into the Yagami residence, Gatomon was still sleeping comfortably, even with the noise Hikari and Takeru made on their way in.

Hikari agreed, whilst closing the door, "Yeah… it was, wasn't it?" then Hikari called out, "Tai, I'm back! TK's here too!"

No response.

"Tai, you want anything to eat?"

No response came from the room of Taichi Yagami.

Takeru asked, "What's up with him?"

Hikari sighed, "I don't know, ever since, well, the last time we went to the Digital World," referring to the murder of Koushiro, "he's been acting strange…"

Takeru sat down on the couch, relaxed, asking, "Besides not responding to you… how so?"

Hikari got out a TV Dinner, asked Takeru if he wanted one, he waved it off, and after she put the TV Dinner in the microwave and set the time she replied, "Well, he's been recanting conversations he had with Izzy, he starts scribbling stuff associated with Izzy, he doesn't sleep, doesn't eat, and never leaves his room,"

"_Izzy…" Taichi was in his room, breathing heavily. What was it that could cause this much anxiety? The flashback, he experienced it, as if he was really there, and was really talking to Izzy. _

Takeru informed Hikari, "Sounds like he has PTSD,"

"_Damn it, Iz, I'm sorry, I don't know what got in to me," Taichi was grabbing his long-black hair, and at a point, was tearing some of it off of his scalp._

"What's that?" Hikari asked, carefully gazing inside the microwave.

_Letting go of the torn out pieces of hair, Taichi looked at his hand, and found it with blood all over. Taichi nearly screamed out, "No! No! No! You aren't dead, you can't be…"_

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder," Takeru said.

"Nah," Hikari claimed, "Jyou told me that's when you try to avoid memories of a traumatic event, Taichi well, he seems a bit obsessive, you know, like OCD-ish,"

_It was dark in Taichi's room; somehow Taichi tripped the plug that kept the desk lamp on. But Taichi felt something…_

Takeru suggested, "Perhaps it isn't an anxiety disorder… perhaps it's a psychotic disorder!"

_A cherry blossom, it was delicately placed in both his cupped hands. Taichi started to sob and the flashback continued to loll around in his mind. It was…_

Hikari was not amused, informing Takeru, "You're calling my brother a psycho, TK,"

_Koushiro. For everyone else, it didn't make sense. But to Taichi, it made perfect sense. He could hear him, Koushiro. He could hear him distinctly, the typing on his laptop. "Koushiro," Taichi softly said, with tears in his eyes, crushing the cherry blossom in his hands, "You are alive,"_

Takeru insisted, "It could happen; no one really knows how people become psychos,"

"_Izzy," Taichi begged, "I hear you, I can hear the typing on your laptop, but… please, talk to me, tell me something, say…"_

Hikari's TV Dinner was ready, and as she pulled it out, she said, "I think you're going a bit overboard,"

"_Please say…"_

"Oh, please, it's not as superfluous as it sounds," Takeru commented.

"_Prodigious," _

Taichi could hear him now, Koushiro, he was outside his room, talking with Hikari, his little sister. The world seemed brighter now, especially for Taichi, for Koushiro was alive and well, and right outside. Taichi opened the door, only to be gazed upon by Hikari and Takeru, who was sitting on the couch.

Except… Taichi didn't see Takeru, he saw the charcoal eyes of his friend, not the azure eyes of reality. Taichi saw the warm smile, the bright clothing of Izzy Izumi, not what really was sitting on his sofa. Taichi smiled, and said, "Koushiro, how are you?"

Takeru gave a look at Hikari, who only looked back with an equally confused face. But before Takeru could say anything, Taichi took his arm, and dragged him into the computer room, saying gleefully, "The computer's been sort of glitchy lately… can you help, Koushiro?"

* * *

Mimi collapsed; she was in the kitchen, helping her mom cut the vegetables. However, at the very moment she started to slice that cucumber, the flashback hit her. Hit her so fast, so sudden, and with so much force, that it overwhelmed her.

"MIMI!" her mother yelled, crouching down to tend to her recently faint daughter.

Mimi ruined her new blouse, and her hair caught some ugly wads of dust, but that didn't seem to bother her as she came back in tune with reality. She got herself back up, and told her mom that she's fine, making up an excuse to go to the bathroom to clean up.

Something bothered her, but she couldn't put her finger on what that just was. The flashback, it seemed so vivid, so real, as if everyone was really there. Mimi even looked down, to see if her new blouse had any soy sauce stains, but they weren't there. But Mimi sensed something, something that tagged along with the flashback.

Mimi washed her face in the bathroom, and when she got up, wiped her face, and looked into the mirror, the very first thing she saw was Koushiro. It was for a split second, Mimi gasped, but when she blinked only once, Koushiro was gone. Mimi looked behind her, only to find the empty hallway that led to the kitchen.

"He's crying," Mimi muttered, staring back into the mirror, "He's sad, lonely too," she then turned around, and walked slowly back to the kitchen to help her mom cook, thinking, 'I need to get to Japan, something's up, I know there is,"

There Koushiro sat, moping and groaning, right near the trunk of the hibernating Sakura Tree. The tears on his face dried up, and he looked down to the ground, wishing to be taken back, wishing to be buried again. He'll be alone, and that is a fact. He's been betrayed by his own friends, and that is a fact. He'll never be happy again, and that is a fact.

"Hello, Koushiro Izumi," a voice said. Koushiro looked around, finding no one, the voice told him, "It's me Devimon, don't bother looking for me, I'm talking through to you in your head,"

Koushiro sighed, leaning against the Sakura Tree, "What do you want Devimon?"

* * *

To be continued…

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Please. Review.


End file.
